Blend Out
by bluemoonsandfanfics
Summary: MI High is back. The mastermind is destroyed. The Crime minister in jail. But is K.O.R.P.S really over? After the nail biting finale of series seven I have continued the MI High story. What is happening between Dan and Keri now. And who is really in charge of all the crimes. Only one way to find out. Read on. New chapter coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Dan walked down the corridor and saw Keri. On her phone as normal. School was still easy. Weekends still commenced of too easy homework and boredom. So he actually looked forward to school. Well the mission parts. As he leant on the locker, like her, he saw she was texting. Again.

"Who are you texting?" Dan asked.

"Nobody." Keri replied.

"Wheres Tom?"

"Somewhere." She said not looking up.

"Anesia?"

"Not at school yet, probably." She replied. Was it really this hard to have a proper conversation with the girl! He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her phone holding it in the air.

"Hey!" Keri yelled, jumping to try and retrieve it. Dan laughed holding it higher.

"DANIEL MORGAN!" Mrs Kings voice rang through the school.

"Give me that!" She said again. Dan handed the phone over and Keri looked at him with frustration written all over her face.

"We have parents looking around the school today so i suggest that if you two do not want

detention you behave." She then walked down the corridor as if she was the queen. Keri glared at Dan before kicking his shin.

"You are so dead!" She hissed before walking towards her locker and pulling out books. Just as the bell went her pencil's rubber lit up. Dan grabbed his bag and ran to the caretakers cupboard and pulled on the mop. The lift sped down into blackness.

The lift doors opened and Tom and Anesia were sitting by some computers, thinking.

"Wheres Frank?" Keri asked.

"Care taking. He'll be down in a minute." Tom said still staring at the screen.

"Sooo…Why are we down here?" Keri broke the silence.

"I've intercepted a robbery organisation to infiltrate a limo of MPs." Tom replied. "They're serious people."

"I say we get to the limo before them!" Anesia said. Dan nodded as the lift doors opened. Frank stepped out.

"I got your message." Frank said to Tom.

"And?" Tom asked.

"Be careful! Take these stunners. They may look like guns but are nowhere near as dangerous. Electric shock pulsars. Touch any part of the body. Use the dial to set how much electricity you want transferred to the person." Frank handed over what looked like small handguns and patches of fabric.

"Cool." Keri said. As they went into the lift she touched Dan on the shoulder. He froze still and he squeaked. Frank turned around and glared at keri.

"Just testing!" She joked before whispering to Dan, "Next time don't get my phone confiscated!"

Dan shook his head at her rubbing his shoulder. Sometimes she was too annoying.

Anesia was set to stop traffic around the place the robbers were going to intercept the MPs. Dan and Keri were hiding behind a wall ready with their weapons. Tom meanwhile was instructing the whole operation sitting in a nearby coffee shop. So far the queues Anesia was making were stretching as far as the eye can see.

"Neish! Its too long!" Tom said into his microphone. "Stop holding everyone up! Just check that the MPs are not there and move on!" Tom instructed.

"Do you wanna bet which car it is?" Dan asked Keri from behind the wall. She didn't reply.

"Oh come on its just a phone!" Dan exclaimed. "Look I will get it back for you! Happy?"

"Fine." Keri replied. Dan sat back. Girls were impossible sometimes!

Anesia stopped another car and quickly told the driver of the car the lie about weapons being smuggled in and could she just X-Ray the car quickly. The driver held out a wallet with a badge in it. Anesia took one look at it. The MPs.

Out the corner of her eye she saw people in black gear leave a car a few metres away. She then saw Keri and Dan climb over the wall. Tom then said into her ear, "Get ready." BANG! Smoke, People. Anesia could only watch as about four men wrestled the MPs out their limo and started searching them.

But then Dan ran over kicking a man in the back. The man fell over but then leaped back up. Another man came over and threw a punch to Dans head. Dan blocked by raising his arm to his forehead. The other man kicked straight out to the knee which would have broken it if Keri hadn't used the pulsar to knock the man out. Dan then span around and, using a roundhouse kick to the head, knocked the last man out.

"Why didn't you use your weapons?" Keri asked. Dan shrugged but didn't say that he liked the adrenaline of fighting.

When they got back to school Mrs King was giving a maths class.

"Anyone want to write the answer on the bored?" she said. Dan put his hand up and Mrs King looked surprised. Dan never took part at school. Dan walked up to the front the wrote the answer on the bored. It was a few numbers out. M.I.9 made it clear that they could not be known as the clever ones and had to blend in.

As he sat back down Dan slipped Keri her phone. She smiled at him as Mrs King explained the answer. The four spies sat back. They knew all that. It was easy really! At the end of the day instead of going home Keri went to the base with Dan. Tom was on the computer and Anesia was going home with her aunt.

"Frank is this going to take long?" Keri wined. Frank sighed and said,

"The people who we arrested earlier had communicators on them. Tom is trying to track down where the main signal came from so we can locate them." Dan nodded and watched as Tom typed in a load of stuff.

"If I just reload that….cancel this….connect this to that….then….bingo!" Tom brought up a map and it showed them that the robbers base was around a mile away from the crime scene. Frank called someone and then said,

"I've sent in a swat team!" Dan replied to that by saying,

"shouldn't we go too?!" Frank shook his head.

"Its too dangerous. Leave it to them." Dan sighed as he walked to the lift with Keri. They left the caretakers cupboard and walked past Mr Flatly's office. He was watching the news.

"An organisation known as Z.O.T.R.E.N. has been uncovered and arrested by M.I.9. Earlier today they attempted to kidnap some MPs but a swat team rescued them and followed the criminals to the base before making the arrest." A short clip of seven agents shaking hands with the prime minister was shown. Dan was tense. Keri dragged him down the corridor and outside.

"What was that!" He exclaimed! "Thats not what happened! If it wasn't for us then.." Dan sighed. Keri touched his arm and said,

"Its fine. Because we know the truth!" Dan smiled a little. "Come on. I'm going to miss my dinner over wise"

As Keri walked home she could swear she was being followed. So she moved her legs faster and kept checking behind her. When she got in her mum called to her and said, "Keri, hurry up you're late! Can you lay the table?" Keri walked into the kitchen and nodded. "Good day at school?" Her mum asked.

"Fine." She lied. She lay the table for three and sat down as her mum gave her some spaghetti. Her dad came down the stairs. He ruffled her hair and smiled. She sometimes woke up thinking she was back at K.O.R.P.S. But then after looking around realises she isn't. She is with her parents. Well foster parents. But she could never think of them as anything less than parents.

While her parents talked about mundane things Keri thought back to the news. Why did they lie. Why did they make up such a big lie. Of course they couldn't have been mentioned but then why didn't they just pretend it didn't happen.

"Keri? Keri?" Her dad snapped her out of her daydream. "I said what did you do at school today?"

"Oh well first we did Maths then history….." Keri talked away to her parents about what they expected to happen. She didn't mention the fight. The arrest. None of it. They wouldn't believe it. They would tell her to stop being silly. What was the point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who has read this or chapter one. I am a huge fan of MI High and when I heard they might not be making another series I decided to start this because I want it to continue. I know pretty much what will happen so if this makes no ****sense please keep going because it should all make sense in the end. Please review if you enjoy, thank you!**

After a sleepless night Frank walked down the St. Hearts corridor.

"Ahhhh.. Frank. I was wondering whether I could have a word?" Mr Flatly scurried over to him.

"What is it Mr. F?" Frank put on his care taking voice.

"Well I'm showing parents around later today and I need this place spotless. Is that okay?"

"Anything for you Mr F." Frank replied. Already dreading the day, but the care taking wasn't the reason. As he arrived in the base under the school his phone rang. He gulped. He had been dreading this all night.

Keri walked into school and Dan ran over.

"Why are you so cheery?" She asked him.

"Haven't you heard?" Keri shook her head. Dan smirked and said "Mrs Kings ill."

The rest of the morning was spent sitting in a classroom chatting because no one had bothered booking a supply teacher. Or rather Mr Flatly forgot. The four spies weren't bothered by the noise as they sat and discussed life. Shortly after lunch, Tom found his communicator buzzing. He got up out the classroom but no one followed him.

"Tom? Where are you going?" Anesia asked.

"Ummm…" Tom said as he noticed that dan's pencil wasn't flashing. "Toilet." He lied.

When the lift doors opened he saw Frank.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Ahhhh. Tom." Frank said. "Listen I don't mean to worry you but…we have another crime situation. Last night, someone hacked the database. You are our last hope to get them out the computer and trace them."

"No pressure then." Tom muttered under his breath. He sat down at the computer. He'd never seen anything like it.

"Frank!" He exclaimed. But the lift doors had already shut.

"Okay, my turn!" Dan laughed. "Keri I dare you too…"

"Wait, Dan, its Frank." Anesia pointed to the beckoning care taker. The spies walked over.

"Hey Frank, what is it?" Keri asked.

"Listen you three, last night just after midnight, someone broke through all the defences on the MI9 database. Tom's working on it but we know exactly what they looked at."

"What?!" Anesia looked worried.

"Keri. These people know where you live, go to school….your cover has been blown. Guards are positioned around the school and home. Once we find these people we will know wether they are a threat or not. But don't worry. Until we solve this, go back to normal."

"So there is nothing we can do!" Dan asked Frank. "Is Keri meant to sit there while people hunt her down! Like last time? She is a valuable weapon in the wrong hands!"

"Look Dan theres nothing we can do." Frank looked tired.

"Fine." Dan walked off to an empty classroom. Keri who hadn't said anything said,

"Thanks for telling me Frank."

"I'd better go and help Tom." Anesia walked away. Frank placed a hand on Keri's shoulder before picking up a broom and started whistling a tune. Keri walked away towards an empty classroom.

Dan looked up as Keri walked in. Dan smiled at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…nice to know I'm so popular!" Dan shook his head.

"Nah I reckon they just got out names mixed up!" Dan laughed. "But seriously, you are okay?"

Keri nodded. They sat in silence on an empty desk for a bit before the bell broke it. They got up and walked into their classroom where the supply teacher sat.

"Right everyone! I am Dr. Harrold. I am this afternoons supply teacher. Pick up a sheet and get on with your work. No talking. No questions." His voice was not friendly. Dan spoke softly into his communicator, "Hey, guys. Miss this afternoon. The supply teacher is stricter than Mrs ki-"

"I SAID NO TALKING!" Dan looked at Keri. Would she really be okay?

"Dan says not to come back this afternoon." Anesia told Tom.

"Thats fine because I could do with help with this." Tom looked puzzled as he typed things onto the screen.

"Normally people set passwords because they are quick and easy. But if we did that then all the people who want to hack into us can use a special computer program to find it out. So we use a pattern thing and its like a game. But when these people hacked us they locked us out these files of agents. They set this as a password." Tom waved his hand towards the screen which was multi-coloured with shapes. "You see whatever I do, whatever pattern or code I input its wrong. Its too complex to exist."

"Or maybe," Anesia said "Thats the point. You're thinking complex because thats what you expect. So we have to think of something so simple that you think it can't be used."

She pulled the mouse out Toms hand. She then started arranging the shapes into groups according to their colour. Blue triangles, circles and squares went in the blue part of the screen. Same with yellow, green, purple, pink, red, white, black and orange. Tom grabbed a mouse and plugged it into a a socket. Together they worked quickly. Anesia dragged the last white square into the white section. The screen started flickering and then the shapes wobbled and span and made a clown. The clown started dancing and then pulled at the colours, ripping them back like a sheet. They were in.

"We're in!" Anesia yelled. They jumped up and down before hugging. They quickly pulled apart and Tom awkwardly coughed as Anesia spoke into her communicator telling Frank that they had solved it.

"Oi. Keri. They cracked it!" Dan whispered across the aisle. Keri smiled and said,

"I knew they would! So does this mean that I won't be guarded?"

"No. Not until MI9 have found the people with this info." Dan replied. Keri sighed and said,

"Great! So I could be stuck not being able to leave my house-" Keri was cut off.

"I said NO TALKING!" The supply teacher stood behind them. "Seeing as both of you cannot be quiet and concentrate you can stay behind tonight for detention."

"Wait. Hang on-" Dan said.

"Come to detention or face things from your worst nightmares!" Dr. Harrold walked off.

Keri sighed and Dan banged his head against the table. Who did the supply teacher think he was!

Frank pulled his ringing phone out his pocket and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Frank" It was Stella. "We have a situation. Theres no time to explain. Get yourself here as quickly as you can!" The phone line went dead. He dropped the mop and ran.

"Class dismissed." Dr. Harrold told the class. "Not you two!" He pointed to Dan and Keri. They sat back down and the supply teacher handed them a stack of paper each.

"One hour." He said looking at his watch. "You will never finish all of them in time, but say you do, you can go early." Dan nodded to Keri. They started on the stack they had each been given. It was too easy. Dan finished first but waited a few minutes for Keri.

"Sir. We've finished." Keri said. Dr. Harrold snorted and then flicked through the paper. He turned pale.

"I will mark these." He confirmed. "And unless most is right there will be another detention! Now go!" Keri and Dan walked out glancing at clock. Thirty two minutes. Not bad.

"Few! I couldn't stand another minute of him!" Keri laughed as they walked the empty hall towards the lockers.

"He's going to be so angry when he realises we got all the questions right!" Dan said.

He checked his phone. There was a message from Tom. _Heard you got detention! _Dan groaned. Tom would tease him about this for the next few days. A man in a suit walked up to Keri before saying, "I am here to assort you home. Please follow me." He turned and walked towards the doors out the building. Keri rolled her eyes and followed, Dan close behind. The man got into a car and gestured to Keri to follow him.

"Bye then." She said to Dan. Neither of them moved.

"Yeah bye….good luck…I'm sure your be fine." Dan said to her. Keri smiled and got into the car. As it drove away Dan raised his hand before walking home. He was scared about Keri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has viewed and reviewed the past chapters! Its really nice knowing people are enjoying this. I'm going back to school soon so am going to try and post chapters as often as possible as they will probably be weekly from wednesday onwards. Thank you again and if you enjoyed it please review!**

Keri woke up to the sound of her alarm and yawned. She glanced out the window and saw the MI9 van sitting there.

She pulled herself out of bed before slowly getting dressed and applying makeup. She brushed her hair and checked her phone. Three new messages.

The first one from Tom said, _Did u have fun in detention! _Keri sighed but ignored it. Anesia sent her a long text complaining about her aunt. Keri replied to it.

The last text was from Dan. _Did you get home ok?_ Keri replied saying, _attacked twice but I'm home. _A few seconds later her phone tinged alerting her to the fact she had a text. _are you okay? _

_I'm only joking!  
_

_Thats not funny! I was really worried!_

Keri reread the text. Dan? Worried? About her? She shook her head. No, he hated her! There was no way he could be worried about her.

She put her phone in her bag and walked downstairs. She then picked up a piece of toast from a plate and walked down the road. When she turned the corner three vans sat waiting. She got into the middle van and it pulled away.

When Dan arrived at school he noticed three black vans pulling up. Keri. He walked over as she got out.

"So you didn't get attacked then?" Dan asked.

"No, I don't think so." Keri joked. Dan sighed. They walked into their classroom. Mrs King stood at the front.

"Right. Everyone is now here. So today we-" She stopped as the supply teacher walked in.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Yes. I will teach this lesson for you today."

"No you will not! You are a supply teacher. And I am back. Now leave!" Mrs King shouted.

"Fine." The teacher said. As he walked out he handed Keri a rubber, "You left it behind." He said.

"What?" Keri said. But he was already gone. She shrugged and threw it in the bin.

"You proper told him man!" Felicity said to Mrs King. The teacher shook her head giving the spies an opportunity to creep out the classroom.

"Ahhhhh, agents. We have located the hackers. Just some gamers who have nothing better to do in their lives. No offence Tom!" Frank said

"None taken." Tom mumbled sighing.

"Your mission is to go and make the arrests."

"Finally!" Dan said.

"All the information needed is on this stick. There are vans waiting for you." Frank handed Tom a stick and the spies sped upwards.

"Okay." Tom said, "So there were five people involved. One is currently at his house and the other four are at another house."

"I say Keri and I go to the house with four of them and you two go to the other one?" Dan suggested as the van came to a stop. Tom and Anesia climbed out. Frank's voice came out Dans communicator. "Okay agents. Nice and quick, no violence, search the house for clues."

"Yep." Dan said.

"Wait Frank? Why did the geeks look at my file?" Keri asked.

"Ummmm…well..we think that…ummm they clicked on yours because…ummm..Oh wait Stellas calling! Got to go." Frank stopped talking.

"They basically thought you were pretty so stalked you!" Dan explained.

"Oh..Okay..Wait they thought I was pretty!" Keri exclaimed.

"Yeah Obviou- I mean its the hair, its so bright." Luckily Keri wasn't listening. She was looking in a small mirror fiddling with her hair. The van stopped and the two agents climbed out.

"Maybe i should knock on the door and they will be like Oh my god is Keri and then you can kick them and-" Keri started.

"Or we can break down the door and be all scary and-" Dan suggested.

"Frank said no violence!" Keri cut him off.

"Well then your plan won't work! Okay we will knock on the door and arrest them! Got it?"

"Fine. But if they will not do as we say then violence might have to be our only option!" Keri muttered.

They arrived at the door. Dan was about to knock when Keri pushed the door bell. He stood back and Keri pulled out her MI9 card. Dan, behind his back, held a stunner. The door opened. A boy with long brown hair and glasses stood at the door.

"What..who.." He began.

"MI9. You're under arrest." Dan said. "Put your hands on your head."

"What…what have I done." The boy replied.

"You know that now hands on your head!" Keri told him.

"Are you two messing around? I mean why would you be MI9 people. Hey guys come down here! These people claim to be MI9 agents!"

Three other boys around the same age came down the stairs and two of them started laughing. But the other boy just starred and said,

"Guys…I don't think they are messing around." The others turned and looked at dan who held the stunner.

"Hands on your heads!" Dan said angrily.

"Can you tell your boyfriend to put away the gun before someone gets hurt!" One of the boys said to Keri.

"If you don't leave us alone I will punch you!" Another yelled.

"Really?" Dan replied and the boy nodded. "Because I would like to see you try!" The boy looked around at his friends before swinging wildly at Dan. He lazily blocked it and grabbed the boys wrist. The boys other fist swung towards Keri but she grabbed it. Both spies twisted the hands around behind his back and Keri handcuffed him.

"I'm not doing this!" The boy who had answered the door ran off down a corridor but Dan had already fired the stunner. The other two boys ran up the stairs. Dan tried to stun them but then realised, "Got no charge!" He threw aside the stunner and raced up the stairs behind them with Keri following.

He kicked the back of one boys knee who then fell. Dan punched his head and used a shock pulsar to knock the boy out. Keri ,meanwhile, followed the other boy to a room. When she ran in she couldn't see the boy. But then she felt a agonising pain in her right shoulder. She fell on the floor and the boy pinned her down holding a metal rounders bat.

He held it above his head ready to strike again, when, he flew across the room. Dan stood there. He held his hand down to Keri. She took it and stood up. They quickly handcuffed the boys and shoved them in a van. They then got into another van and it pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked Keri.

"Fine." She lied "Anyway that was so cool! Bet they don't fancy me now!"

"I hope they get locked up for ages! They didn't even take us seriously. All they did was try to wind us up!" Dan laughed and shook his head. Keri nodded and said

"Yeah. And they actually thought you were my boyfriend!" She stopped when she realised what she had said. "Look Dan I didn't mean it like that!" Dan shook his head in disbelief.

"Its fine." He said. Keri could tell it wasn't. "But maybe you should think about what you are about to say!" Keri looked at the floor.

"Look I'm really sorry. I meant how did they think we were going out! Because we aren't." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Look Keri, lets pretend this conversation never happened, okay?"

"Okay." There was an awkward silence only broken by the sound of Keri's phone ringing. She looked at Dan and he harshly told her "Its fine. Get it!" Keri put her phone back in her pocket.

"It doesn't matter…I can get it later." They arrived back at the school. The two got out and went to the base. Stella and Frank were talking quietly and Tom and Anesia were watching something. The boys being interviewed. They were checking the lie detector.

"Do you deny hacking into the MI9 database?" The interviewer asked one of the boys.

"Yes." The boy replied. Keri shook her head. They must realise there is a lie detector! But the lie detector stayed green.

"How do you explain these screen shots of one of our agents file in your computer?" The interviewer asked another.

"A few days ago I accidentally opened a spam email and I haven't been able to remove the pictures."

"Who sent this 'spam email'?"

"I have never heard of them. But they called themselves K.O.R.P.S." The boy shrugged. Dan looked at Keri in disbelief. Tom shook his head and Anesia looked around at the others. The lie detector stayed green.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the support and reviews! I really appreciate them! **

"What! Tom I thought you said lie detectors don't lie!" Keri yelled at Tom as he turned off the computer. "Its not possible! We saw the mastermind destroyed! The crime minister locked up!"

"Well they can't be lying! How else would they know about K.O.R.P.S? Keri, think! They are coming for MI9. There is still K.O.R.P.S. its just smaller than before. But it will grow! And why do you think they looked at your file? You are the perfect weapon!" Tom told Keri.

"Okay shut up now Tom!" Dan said to Tom. He turned to Keri. "Take no notice. No one will use you as a weapon. I won't let them." Keri smiled before turning to Frank.

"So is K.O.R.P.S. really back?" She asked him.

"It never left." Frank replied.

"Okay agents." Stella said. "Be extra cautious. Anything odd, tell us." Stella and Frank walked towards the lift followed by Keri and Anesia.

"So those boys aren't the hackers…" Dan asked Tom. Tom smiled and said,

"Nope. But can I give you advice. Girl advice." Dan shook his head,

"Tom. Why would I need girl advice, from you?"

"Just here me out! Because you are trained as a spy you naturally blend in. Try blending out. Then they notice you. Trust me!"

"Blend out? Blend out! Tom you can't give girl advice! I don't even like Keri!"

"I didn't mention Keri…" Tom said awkwardly.

"Forget it!" Dan said walking away.

"Dan totally likes you!" Anesia said to Keri. They sat down at a table with lunch. She snorted and replied

"No way! He hates me!"

"No he was like I won't let them use you as a weapon! Trust me. Plus he always pairs off with you on field missions."

"Thats because we work well together."

"No its because he cares about you so doesn't want to see you get hurt. There are more than disguises that are worn. He is trying to put a disguise on his love for you. But I can see past it."

"Hey. What are you talking about?" Dan said sitting down next to Keri.

"Nothing!" Keri said quickly.

"I'm going to get salt!" Anesia said getting up.

"But you already have…" Keri said but Anesia walked off.

"Look Keri. Please forget about what happened on the way back. I'm sorry I shouldn't have got angry." Dan told Keri.

"Its fine..I think I can forgive you!" Keri replied, jokingly.

"But.." Dan started.

"So do you think that K.O.R.P.S. will try and use me as a weapon?" Keri asked him.

"Maybe. I mean you are pretty dangerous. But they can't use you. Because I won't let them." Dan reassured her. He put his hand on top of hers.

"Um, Keri-" Dan was cut off by Anesia.

"No salt!" Dan and Keri's hands sprung apart.

"Wait Stella!" Frank ran to catch up with her. He almost tripped over a potted plant. Why did MI9 feel the need to put so many plants in their HQ.

"Are we sure we want to withdraw all security from Keri."

"Look, Frank, it wasn't my decision! I guess now we think that K.O.R.P.S. might attack they can't waste agents on a girl. Sorry Frank, there is nothing I can do." Frank nodded. Stella changed the subject. "But can you have a word with Dan. He seems too close to Keri. Tell him its against protocol. Just so he knows."

"But that didn't stop us!"

"No. But you know what did. And that could happen to them. And I know how much it hurts. Please Frank!" Frank nodded.

"I'll have a word with him, warn him." And with that the two agents went their separate ways.

"You too." Frank said to Keri and Dan. "Can I have a word."

"Look if this is about the computer, I'm really sorry I tried to mend it!" Dan said.

"No." Frank replied looking confused. "Firstly, Keri, we have removed all security. But we are only a phone call away if something happens."

"No Frank! Its too dangerous! What if something happens?" Dan shouted.

"I'm sorry its not my decision!" Franks said. "Keri, you will be fine! But can I have a word with Dan now?" Keri nodded and walked over to a bench sat down staring at the floor.

"Listen Dan. I'm sorry that I am the one who has to address this, but, you are seeming very close to Keri."

"We're good friends!" Dan protested.

"Good. But please nothing more. It can never work. Understand!" Dan nodded. Frank patted him on the arm and then walked away. Dan walked over to Keri.

"What were you talking about?" She asked him.

"He asked me to keep an eye on you." Dan lied. Keri nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes," She lied "Just tired."

"you'll be fine! Trust me." Keri pulled out her communicator which was flashing.

"Okay agents. We have a break-in in MI9. Dan, Keri, Anesia, get there and stop these people!" Stella told them. Dan nodded and the three of them made their way to the lift.

When they arrived at MI9 they saw a guard, knocked out. Dan signalled to the girls to follow him. Using their security passes they went in through a door.

"What would they want that we have?" Anesia asked.

"Maybe not what they want, maybe what they want to destroy! Look!" Keri pointed to a room where three K.O.R.P.S. agents were wiring up a bomb.

"Thats the main database!" Dan exclaimed and ran in. One of the agents ran forward and tried to kick Dan but he blocked it before punching the man, hard. Keri ran in and whacked the man from behind. He fell on the floor. The other agents came forward and tried to stop them. But Dan and Keri could only hold them off.

"Hurry up Anesia!" Dan yelled. Anesia tried everything but couldn't see a way to stop the bomb. Worse still red lights indicated that they had five second left!

"I can't stop it!" Anesia cried. Keri then saw it. She rolled under the K.O.R.P.S. agents legs and pulled the plug from the wall. The number stopped at two. Dan then span quickly and in one kick knocked both guards out.

"That was close!" Keri said.

"Yeah! But who gets a bomb which can be stopped by unplugging it?" Anesia replied.

"Whoever they were, tactics aren't they're strong point!" Dan said.

When they arrived back at school Mr Flatly was giving announcements.

"So tomorrow is eat healthy day, so to celebrate we are going to visit a farm!"

Some people groaned some people cheered.

"Frank? Can you get us out the school trip tomorrow?" Anesia spoke into her communicator.

"No, sorry!" He replied. Dan and keri sighed. But Tom said,

"I've always wanted to go to a farm! What? Tractor rides and stuff!"

Keri got up to the school gates. Tom waved before getting into his mums car. Anesia said,

"You'll be fine Keri!" And then started walking home. Keri looked at Dan.

"Bye then." She said.

"Be careful! Don't talk to strangers and look both ways before crossing the road!"

"I know how to walk home!" She protested.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Dan asked.

"Yep! Positive. If they do attack then you will just end up hurt!" Dan nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence before Dan put his arms around Keri. After a few seconds she put hers around him. "Just promise me you will be careful!" He said into her neck. They drew away.

"I promise." keri repeated before walking down the road. Before she turned the corner she looked back and smiled at him. It reminded Dan of the time she volunteered to go to K.O.R.P.S. base. The sad smile. He hadn't realised he was in love with her then. But when he thought she had died he realised what was so obvious to others. He just wished she felt the same way!

Keri thought of the way he had hugged her. She thought of what Anesia had said. Say Dan really did love her. Did she feel the same way?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the amazing feedback you guys have given me! It really means a lot! So there is a small possibility that the next ****chapter**** will not be done until next Saturday. If I have time and no homework I will try my best but school starts on Wednesday and I have a lot to get ready! Thank you and enjoy! xx**

Dan lay at home and starred at the celling. Did she love him? She had hugged him back! But in the van had said that she found it stupid that the boys had thought they were going out. Dan was about to put on school uniform when he remembered that they were going to the farm today. He hadn't been to one in years. He groaned.

When he arrived at school he saw Keri. She smiled at him but continued talking to Anesia.

"Alright everyone! Over here! Make a line! Let me take the register! Quiet please! Thank you." Mr Flatly stood by the coach.

"Hey Dan!' Anesia said to him.

"Wheres Tom?" He asked.

"He's late!" Exclaimed Anesia. "And he said he would sit next to me!"

"Guess we're sitting together then!" Dan smiled at Keri. She smiled back.

"Okay everyone on the coach!" Mr Flatly ordered. Tom ran up to Keri as they got on the coach. He was out of breath.

Keri and Anesia mainly talked. Anesia was sitting in front of Keri. Dan talked to Tom for a bit but then Anesia said she was going to do some homework so Dan took advantage and soon him and Keri were deep in convocation. Not talking about much but still.

The farm was plain, not exciting. Most people starred at it, but Tom looked excited. The farmer walked up and shook hands with Mr Flatly.

"Look! Tom and him are matching!" Keri laughed. Dan laughed too.

"What?" Tom said.

"What are you wearing? I mean please! Those trousers are not in, they have never been in and never will be in!"

"Yeah well at least I am dressed sensibly!" Tom almost shouted. Keri was wearing skinny jeans, a crop top, designer hoodie unzipped and converse.

"Well this is the most outdoorie outfit I have!" Keri protested.

"Dan?" Tom asked Dan.

"Hate to disappoint you, but Keri's outfit looks good. Yours looks…." Dan trailed off.

"Okay everyone this way!" The farmer announced. The school all followed him to a barn.

"This is where we keep the animals. Then when they reach the right age and size, we kill them and sell the meat to shops. Feel free to touch them." Everyone then ran off to go and touch the animals.

"Hey, Niesh!" Tom called her over to see a lamb.

"Wow! Takes a few animals and everyone is so gentle." Dan said.

"So all these animals are going to die?" Keri asked no one in particular.

"Well every animal will die. But only three percent from old age. The rest, well, as I said, we kill and sell the meat to companies." The farmer stood behind her. Keri nodded.

"Okay. I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air." The farmer nodded and left.

"Whats up with her?" Tom asked Dan. He shrugged.

"Perhaps I'd better talk to her?" Anesia suggested. But Dan shook his head,

"Let me." He walked out the barn.

"But.." Anesia protested.

"Leave the lovebirds too it!" Tom laughed.

"Keri? Keri where are you?" Dan looked around the farm for a few minutes before he saw her. Her head was facing down and her hair covered her face.

"Keri whats the matter?" Dan asked.

"Nothing.." Keri responded. Dan shook his head and laughed.

"You think I believe that."

"Fine." She said looking up. Her face streaked with tears. "Its just so sad to see those animals and know most will be killed!" Keri wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I know. Its stupid but…" Dan smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard Tom calling.

"Lets go." Dan said. Together they walked back into the barn. On the coach home she was quiet. Dan didn't say anything, just smiled if she looked up. When they got back to school Frank was there. He beckoned them over. Everyone else went home except the four spies. Once they arrived at HQ Stella said to them,

"Another break in. This time they got away with a nuclear bomb. It was going to be destroyed but, well, they stole it before we got the chance!"

"So our mission is too find it?" Keri asked. Stella nodded.

"But not Anesia. We have another mission for you." Frank told her. "We think a few K.O.R.P.S. heads are going to meet up in a coffee shop in town. Go there in disguise. Once you are sure they are there plant listening devices but don't get caught!" Anesia nodded and headed to the lift. Frank continued, "I have gadgets." Frank opened a brief case.

"Just like christmas-ooo!" Keri exclaimed picking up her laser eyelashes. Dan then got out a few other things and put them in his pocket.

"So where is this place?" Dan asked.

"Well," Tom began. "At first I wasn't sure wether I could locate it but then I realised, the bomb you stopped Keri, well because it was plugged into the wall it takes a huge amount of energy. But they would have charged it first so I just scanned power sources in the country and have found it!"

"You are a genius Tom!" Dan exclaimed pulling Keri into the lift.

The two agents lay behind a low wall. Dan watching the huge building, Keri applying the eyelashes.

"Are they straight?" She asked Dan.

"Does it matter?" Dan replied.

"Well, yeah! Do they look okay?"

"Yeah they look nice. Now can we-"

"Keri you look soooo nice!" Tom mocked Dan over the radio.

"Shut up Tom!"

"Is this a good time to give you more girl advice?"

"Is this a good time to tell you to shut up!"

"Is this a good time to mention that I can hear everything you are saying!" Keri said sweetly.

"Agents please! Dan, concentrate on the mission not your love life!" Stella sounded angry. How much more awkward could this get Dan thought.

"Okay, Dan. The best way in is through the air vent." Tom said.

"There!" Dan pointed to an air vent.

"What would we do without them!" Keri joked.

"We need to distract the guards." Dan said thinking.

"How about…" Keri blinked three times and then a small laser shot across the car park and hit the engine of an old car. Smoke started pouring out. Dan and Keri watched as the two guards ran over and started looking at the car. Dan and Keri crept across the car park.

"Stand back!" Keri said as she blinked three times and the laser shot out her eyes. She had broken one corner of the air vent. Dan stepped forward and yanked the grill off the wall. Both agents climbed in and then Keri used her laser to melt the air vent together.

"I am so keeping these!" She exclaimed.

The misty air was thick and clogged as they crawled through the air vent. At some points it was hard to see where they were going and Dan found himself bumping into things more than once. The first room they came to was a meeting room. A few people sat there but nothing was discussed. Dan signalled to Keri to move on. They shuffled down the vent until Dan stopped and Keri crashed into him.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Okay guys, this is it. The nuclear bomb." Tom confirmed. "One of you will need to be lowered down. Be careful!" Dan put a magnetic clip of the celling and Keri put on a harness.

"Have you done this before?" She asked him as he checked the ropes.

"Yeah!" He told her, remembering Zoe. She nodded as he clipped her on.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Don't go too fast!" She said as she slipped through the trapdoor like opening. Dan lowered her down, slowly.

"Okay keri, how far?" Dan asked her.

"A few more meters." She replied. Suddenly alarms started going off. And shouting. What sounded like hundreds of angry people.

"Tom whats happening?!" Keri demanded.

"I don't know! Just get the bomb and get out of there!" Dan moved her faster and faster.

"Stop!" Keri exclaimed. She grabbed the small weapon and was pulled up quickly by Dan.

"Quick lets go!" Not bothering to take the harness off, Keri followed Dan down a tunnel.

"Right, now straight on, take a left. Okay you should be there. Dan wasted no time and kicked the grill away. Keri slipped after him. They thought they were safe. They thought that was it, done. But they were far from safe!


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I somehow found time to write it! I didn't get as many reviews or views on my last chapter, did everyone enjoy it or did you find it odd? Please let me know so I can learn from my mistakes! Also at the end of this chapter I will be explaining when I will be uploading chapters so please read that if you want to know whats happening! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Dan took one look around. They were surrounded. There was no way out! The K.O.R.P.S. guards all had guns trained on them.

"Hands on your head!" Someone yelled. Dan looked at Keri before doing what they were asked.

"K.3.R.1." A man stepped forward. He was tall, slim, young and wore a suit.

"We were wondering when you would show up."

"Who are you!" Keri demanded.

"Oh me? You don't need to know. Shame the mastermind was destroyed. Someone needs to avenge him though. Don't you think? And how perfect! Both here. Well no can stop us now! Search them!" Two guards stepped forward. They took their spy-pods and smashed them up and broke their pencils in half.

"No weapons. Now for the fun part! You!" He said, pointing at a guard,"Take them to the room. The rest of you check for MI9!" A guard walked forward and grabbed them both and marched them off. Dan's heart started beating faster and faster. Was this it? The guard led them into a room, and then handcuffed them to the wall, before walking out again.

"Um, look Keri." Dan began. "I have something to tell you…I..well..the thing is." He stopped and looked up. His mouth dropped open.

"Didn't take all the weapons off me did they. As I said before, I am keeping these eyelashes! Now keep still!" Keri knelt down and took his hands in her. Dan watched her face as she blinked and the lasers cut the handcuffs off.

"What?" Keri noticed Dan staring.

"Nothing. Just looking at how the eyelashes work! Come on lets go!" Dan got up and started forcing open the door. Keri smiled knowingly. Perhaps Anesia was right!

They ran down endless corridors, not knowing where they were going.

"This is hopeless!" Keri exclaimed. "We need some sort of map."

"Lucky I have one in my pocket!" Dan joked. Then, at the end of the corridor, Keri saw a guard.

"Wait here." She mumbled. Dan didn't see her walk off, he turned around, however, as he heard the sound of the guard hitting the ground he spun around.

"Keri!" He shouted quietly.

"What?" She asked. She waved a K.O.R.P.S. version of a spy pod in the air before saying,

"Follow me!"

Dan ran forward when they finally reached a door. Dan kicked hard and the door swung open at full speed. They both ran out.

"Hey! Where did all the guards go?" Keri looked around, confused.

"Don't know but I am not sticking around to find out! Come on!" Dan dragged Keri away by her arm.

"Agents!" Frank ran up to them and hugged Keri.

"How did you get out? That place is on full alert!" Tom asked.

"Wasn't that hard! Oh yeah, by the way, Frank, we need new spy-pods and communicators." Keri said. Frank sighed and walked off to find some.

"We should so get cool cases for the spy-pods!" Keri exclaimed suddenly. "I am having a red one!"

"Yeah…" Dan said sarcastically. "Look Keri try not to get distracted! Tom how's Anesia?"

"The people haven't turned up yet, we are having second thoughts." Tom said as Frank handed Keri and Dan new pencils and spy-pods. His phone started ringing.

"Sorry I have to get this its Stel…Steven…going to fix my oven." Frank walked into the lift.

"Guys try not to destroy those spy-pods!" Tom joked.

"Thats why we need cases!" Keri said.

"Oh my God! Can you say something sensible for once! Life's not one big joke you know!" Dan shouted at her. Keri suddenly turned around and walked into the lift. Dan felt a pain in his heart. He hadn't meant to upset her.

"Well done Dan! Upsetting your girlfriend, not nice!" Tom muttered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Dan replied.

"Okay, I may be rubbish when it comes to advice, but go and say sorry, she'll like you better for it! And then you can go and get married!" Tom told him.

"Fine! I am going to apologise, BUT because otherwise missions will be hard, not because I fancy her!" Dan walked into the lift.

Tom got out his phone and texted Anesia, _lovers have quarrelled!_

"Keri! Keri wait!" Dan chased after her as she walked across the playground.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said as he caught up her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Look Dan. I'm not serious all the time, but thats just me! Okay?"

"Okay. By the way, thanks for saving us on that mission. I would probably still be there if it weren't for you!"

"Yeah, well, those were the eyelashes. But thanks anyway."

"So do you wanna meet up tomorrow. We could go to the cinema or-"

"Sorry I'm busy tomorrow. Bye Dan." Keri walked off. Dan sighed. Why didn't they just chose another Day!

Anesia waited in the cafe. It had been an hour since they were meant to have come, but nothing! She sighed and walked out the door. If she had looked behind her she would have seen a stranger in the shadows. _lovers have quarrelled! _Anesia read Toms message. So she wasn't the only one who could see it!

Keri lay in bed at home. She didn't know wether Dan had asked her on a date or not, she couldn't tell. Her phone beeped. _did you and dan fall out?_ Anesia asked.

_yeah but its fine now. how was the mission_

_a complete waste of time!_

Keri put her phone down and stared up. She suddenly had an idea. She picked up her phone and called Tom.

"Hey Keri! Whats up?"

"How do you tell if someone likes you?"

"Well they are nice to you, talk to you-"

"No! When someone really likes you, a lot."

"Oh, um, well they then are really nice to you and think about you and compliment you. Why do you want to know?"

"Not sure! How do you know if you like someone else?"

"Think about them a lot, feel nervous around them, stuff like that. Is this about Dan?"

"What! No!"

"Okay Keri, you may not feel the same way but Dan is soooo in love with you! He may be all grumpy with you most the time but, he really cares!"

"You think? Anyway I defiantly don't feel the same way! He was so mean today! I can't forgive him!"

"Try? You are probably breaking his heart!"

"Look Tom, Dan hates me! So lets forget this conversation! And don't tell Dan! I've got to go my mums calling!" Keri hung up before Tom could say anything. She fell onto her bed feeling confused and anxious.

Dan fell onto the sofa. He sighed.

"Girl issues?" His older brother asked him.

"What! No!" Dan exclaimed. His brother snorted.

"Its obvious!"

"Well then tell me what to do if you think you like someone but they don't like you in the same way?"

"I knew it!"

"Its research for a friend!"

"Well just act normal and I don't know! I'm no expert!" Dan picked up his mobile and tried calling Tom. Engaged! Just as he needed advise! Dan closed his eyes. A red haired girl popped into his mind. She wasn't Keri.

"What! Escaped! How!" The new crime minister paced the room. "We need that girl destroyed! But we need to do it soon!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please review! So as I said last chapter I am going back to school soon which mean homework. I have to get up early and get home late and I also get a lot of homework so I will see how it goes! In terms of uploading when I will now always be uploading a chapter on Sunday around the afternoon (English timings) and there may be chapters in-between if I have time! The things to look forward to in my next few chapter are: A lot more of Dan and Keri, Frank and Stella, K.O.R.P.S. getting introduced and a few odd things will be explained! If there are other things you would like please write it in the review section and I will take it into account and maybe include it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back with this latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it! If I get enough reviews I might put another chapter up before Sunday and one on Sunday as well. Enjoy! xx**

"Hey Keri!" Dan started the day being nice to her. She turned around and smiled slightly before continuing to talk to Anesia. Dan sighed before walking over to Tom. Still looking at Keri he said'

"Tom, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Keri, you know, likes me, you know…in love way?"

"Yes!"

"So, should I maybe, ask her out?"

"YES!"

"Tom?"

YES! Level 29! Finally! Sorry Dan, what were you saying?"

"Never mind…"

"Okay everyone! Settle down please! Thank you! So who can tell me what they learnt yesterday!" Mr Flatley said.

"What did we do yesterday sir?" Roly asked.

"We went to the farm Roland.." Mr Flatly told him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry sir, I forgot!"

The rest of the morning was occupied by everyone talking about the farm. Nobody was particularly 'moved' by it but it was better than maths!

"So you two made up?" Anesia asked in the queue to lunch.

"Yep! Best friends again!" Dan joked and put his arm around Keri's shoulder.

"Good, I was worried there would be another world war!" Tom joked.

"Haha, so funny." Dan said sarcastically as they sat down to eat lunch. Keri took one look at it before saying,

"What is this?" Dan shrugged,

"It said chicken curry on the menu."

"Eww! No way am I eating this!"

"I'll eat it for you!" Tom said, he had already eaten half of his. Keri pushed her tray towards him and she sat back.

"Its not that bad you know Keri!" Tom insisted. "Its all fresh and organic. And the meat is from a farm like the one we visited!" Keri nodded, bored.

"In fact, it could be one of those chickens that we saw that we are eating right now!" Tom continued. After glancing at Keri, Dan said,

"Shut up now Tom!" Keri then got up and walked out.

'Whats up with her?" Tom asked, oblivious. Dan shrugged, knowing the answer.

"Keri?" Anesia called. "Keri?"

"Maybe she went home?" Tom suggested. The bell went and the spies walked into their classroom, half expecting her to be there.

"Guys, what if Keri was taken!" Anesia panicked.

"I'll go and look at the cctv!" Tom said. As mrs King started announcing the lesson, Tom picked up his bag and crept out. He got as far as the door way before,

"THOMAS TUPPER! Where do you think you are going.?" Mrs Kings voice screeched out.

"The toilet?" He asked.

"Sit down, see me tonight, for detention!" Tom sighed and Dan laughed. Mrs King continued the lesson. However a few minutes later Dan raised his hand.

"Yes, Dan?"

"Sorry, miss, I'm not feeling that good! Can I see the nurse?"

"Oh! Of course!" Dan walked through the school and scanned his thumb.

Keri sat in HQ at a computer. They had just found some clues into where K.O.R.P.S. were now based so she was looking into it. She heard the lift doors opening. She quickly ran behind a filling cabinet. Frank would go mental if he found her here. She held her breath, but watched as Dan walked over to the computer she had just been on, he paused.

"Keri?" She walked out and saw he was holding her phone. She took it off him,

"Wondered where that went!"

"Keri what are you doing here?!"

"Research!"

"And missing history!"

"Oh, yeah! I…forgot"

"You little skive!" Dan laughed. Keri shrugged.

"Well I found this, but if you don't want to know…" She grabbed a piece of paper and walked towards the shredder.

"No! Keri! Don't! I want to know!" Dan ran forward but she dodged him and he ran after her. She ran towards the lifts but he jumped in front of her. She turned around but he grabbed her waist. She spun round as he snatched the paper from her. However she laughed.

"Good luck with that! Its just a random thing from Frank's pile!" Dan looked annoyed but glanced at it anyway. He gasped.

"Keri! Where did you get this?"

"Just over there. Where Frank does his research. Why, was it important?"

"See for yourself!"

"Date ideas! Frank! Who would he- Ohhhh! Stella!"

"Okay…Keri, put that back EXACTLY how you found it and lets go!"

"A romantic Paris boat ride! In Paris!"

"No Keri! Romantic Paris _style_ boat ride. Now lets-"

"Baking, at a professional kitchen! Frank needs to get a life!"

"Why don't you tell him that! Now lets-"

"Wait! This bit isn't gross yucky dates! Its about us!"

"Wait, an assessment!"

"No…They think we are..together!" Keri shivered.

"WHAT! Let me see that! Why the hell do they think that!"

"Ewww! But wait they said if too much affection is displayed they could suspend us, for up to three months!"

"But what I don't get is why they think that!"

"Probably Tom! Messing around! No wait! And I quote 'The two agents have been seen hugging at more than one time for no apparent reason. They spend a lot of time with each other and agent Morgan has shown numerous signs of affection towards agent Summers. He seems the most worried when she is in danger despite the fact that agent Jones is her closest friend. They also have different attitudes towards each other which they do not use when speaking to others. The final conclusion is that they will be suspended if any further action is seen.'"

"Tom, Dans been gone for a while! Maybe Keri was taken and he went to rescue her!" Anesia whispered.

"Yeah right! He probably can't be bothered to come back to your aunt! Who would!"

"Thanks a bunch Tom! When shall we be worried?"

"When he calls!"

Keri and Dan replaced the paper where they found it and started researching where the K.O.R.P.S. base could be.

"Got it! And if I'm right…They are moving in two hours! If we do go and try to destroy this nuclear weapon, we have to be quick!" Keri looked up from her computer.

"Well lets do it then!"

"Okay! But how do we destroy the weapon?"

"Saw Tom with this the other day! Its a bomb. Should blow up the weapon but give us time to escape!"

"Okay then, lets go!"

"Wait, Keri! We shouldn't go without permission! That place will be on lockdown!"

"Dan, you don't have to come, but that weapon, it could wipe out millions. But, if you don't want to come, I understand!" Keri walked towards the lift.

"Wait, Keri? Lets at least call Frank. Then I'll go!" Keri smiled at him.

"Fine, but be careful! Anesia and Tom are still in lessons and cannot leave! So you are without comms, backup, thats it! Agents, good luck!" Frank disconnected.

"Come on!" Keri said. "Lets stop this bomb, thingy."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a bit of a shorter one today, because a longer one is coming on Sunday! Please review this (I'm not sure on the ending bits) and put in the review any ideas or tips to improve my story! I read everyones and I love them all!**

Dan and Keri jogged through some trees towards the temporary K.O.R.P.S. base. So far it had been easy! Just locate and jog. Dan was waiting for a net or guard. Keri's arm shot out, stopping him.

"See that? The laser sensor?" She asked before jumping over it. Dan nodded and followed.

"Wow, its so weird not having someone talking in your ear the entire time!" Keri laughed as they approached a small barn.

"Watch out! Camera!" Keri pointed. They avoided it.

"Look! A door. No guards, no security! They are only here for a few hours so there was probably no time for security!" Dan said.

"Come on!" Keri pulled Dan towards the door. It was rusty, metal and locked.

"Kick it?" Dan suggested.

"Or," Keri used her spy pod to find out which keys were touched the most. She then typed in the code.

"Yep, we could do that!" Dan agreed.

He followed her in.

"Where now?" She asked.

"Top?" Dan suggested. She nodded and followed him up to the top layer. She looked around. It was too easy. There was one long corridor with a few rooms peeling off.

"Dan? What if this is, you know, a trap?" He didn't answer, just signalled for her to follow. She followed him into the room and they saw the weapon. She shook her head. It was too easy! Dan walked up and strapped the bomb to the bomb before pressing the countdown. Three minutes.

"Come on Keri lets-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here!" The man in the suit walked forward.

"I don't think we were properly introduced? Do you? I'm the new crime minister."

"They should be back soon." Frank told Stella who nodded. Frank took a deep breath before saying,

"Stella, do you like Italian food?"

"What?"

"Italian food? Pizza, pasta?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I was thinking we could maybe…meet up? Go to an Italian restaurant?"

"I er well-" Alarms started going off. Frank took one look at the screen. Through Dans head cam he saw they were surrounded!

"Frank disconnect!"

"But the team-"

"I said disconnect!" Frank pulled a wire out. That was it. He felt empty inside. They had fell for it, again!"

"Have I told you about our new policy? No prisoners! But don't worry! We won't make you into a robot or change your brain! But then again, we aren't exactly going to let you leave either. Take them to the room, and don't let them escape! Oh and by the way, shame you have just wasted your life blowing up a fake nuclear weapon!"

The crime minister smiled before walking out. Guards grabbed Dan and pulled him into a room.

They pinned him against the wall and kept him there. Keri was brought in next. She was forced to her knees in the middle of the room.

"Keri!" Dan shouted.

"Dan!" Keri screamed. Another man walked in. He was high up, Dan could tell. He was carrying a gun.

Anesia pulled out her phone under the desk.

"I'm texting Dan!"

"Look, Neish, he'll be back soon! Be patient!"

"What is so interesting that you two feel the need to talk in my- Anesia. Give me the phone. NOW!" Anesia reluctantly handed her Aunt the phone.

"We wouldn't want to make a mess. So we use electricity to kill. But it hurts so much more! So the last thing people remember is pain." The man told Dan.

"Kill me then! But MI9 will win in the end!" Dan answered back.

"Oh no! You won't die today! Your little friend, however, will. And you will go back and tell MI9 this. Tell them to stop fighting, give up. We have the weapon, we have power, we are serious. And once they see the body, they will be sure!"

"NO! No! Anyone! Anyone but Keri! Please! I'm begging you! Have me!"

"Aww very sweet. But K.3.R.1 has always been top of the list! And I will do the honours! Say good bye!" The man walked over and pointed the barrel of the gun at Keri's head. Dan couldn't do or say anything. He looked at Keri. She was staring at the floor breathing heavily.

"Three!" Her eyes flickered upwards. Their eyes met.

"Two!" Her right eye, very slightly, moved, almost winking.

"One!" She bowed her head. Dan waited for less than a second, it felt like years. Then, the man pulled the trigger. Keri's body went limp. Dan could only watch as it fell to the floor. Her eyes staring blankly ahead. The guards released Dans arms. He fell to the floor.

The room disappeared, he was in a hallway. It was a normal day. But Zoe was there.

'Dan? Dan, I have something to tell you! I am going away to find my sisters, save them! I'm sorry Dan! We can keep in touch?'

The room disappeared and they were standing next too a car. Zoe was about to leave. She hugged Tom, who said something, she laughed and hugged him. Next she and Anesia hugged and cried and said something about calling every week! Then came Dan. She said 'Bye then!' He couldn't reply. She was about to hug him but then walked back and waved before climbing into the car.

They were in the base now. And Tom mentioned speaking to Zoe. She hadn't called him once!

A few nights ago from the present day. Zoe had entered Dans mind again. He still missed her! But Keri, was she a good different?

He was dragged back into the real world. He felt tears run down his cheeks. He crawled over to Keri and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Breathing. No chance. He tried and tested everything he knew. But it all lead to one conclusion, and Dan couldn't deny it.

She was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I have just updated this chapter! Its mainly updated on the new mission in the second half, not a major plot changer but still important! Please review if you enjoy!**

_ He crawled over to Keri and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Breathing. No chance. He tried and tested everything he knew. But it all lead to one conclusion, and Dan couldn't deny it. She was dead._

She was dead.

She was dead.

Dead.

He couldn't breath.

He couldn't think.

He fell to the floor and tears ran down his pale face.

He tried to inhale, but he couldn't.

The tears were coming too fast.

He managed to gulp in air between the tears.

They mangled together.

He got up and paced the room.

He screamed and kicked an empty can across the floor.

He walked over and crushed it.

He picked it up and crushed it more.

He stopped.

Did he hear someone, something. He turned around. There was no one there. He heard it again. He looked down, and ran over to Keri. Slowly she started taking in small breaths, small but then stronger. Dan felt for a pulse. It was small!

"Keri?" Dan whispered. He took her hand. Her eyelids then started flickering open.

"Dan?" Keri whispered as she sat up. Dan couldn't help it. He threw his arms around Keri. She did the same.

"I thought you were dead!" Dan exclaimed. They drew apart.

"No, I changed the amount of electricity. I looked dead but really my heart was beating a little, and I was taking in a few breaths."

"You should have told me!"

"I couldn't!"

Dan helped her up.

"Come on, lets go!" Dan took her hand and together they walked out.

* * *

"Team!" Frank exclaimed as Keri and Dan came down in the lift. He ran forward and embraced Keri as Dan explained what happened.

"Luckily the MI9 medical assessors are on their way! They will make sure nothing has happened." Keri nodded and sat down. Dan sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked.

"Well, apart from almost being killed, I'm great! You?"

"Still scared…Keri..would you-"

"Keri the medics are here!" Stella interrupted. Keri jumped up and walked over to the corner where the medics sat waiting. Dan watched as they attached wires and monitors to her and made her read things, watch things and play 'games'.

"Hey Dan!" Tom came and stood next to him. "Heard the mission went well!"

"Well? Well! Keri almost died!"

"Almost being the key word! You know Dan, you should just ask her out. She would probably say yes!"

"I..What?"

"Its pretty obvious Dan!"

"What is?"

"How you feel about Keri!"

"What do you mean! We are just friends!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!" Tom walked off.

Dan sighed before watching Keri again. They were scanning her. As the X-ray came down to her right hand, it beeped. She gasped. Dan walked forward to see if she was okay, but a medic held out his hand and said,

"You can talk to her later!" Dan rolled his eyes but nodded. He walked into the lift and sped upwards.

* * *

"Okay everyone. Please start on page 37 and work towards page 39. Any questions?" Mrs King asked. "Daniel Morgan?"

"Sorry miss, I'm not feeling that good! Can I be excused?"

"Of course! If you need to go home just ask the office!" Dan nodded as he walked out. When he returned to HQ Tom and Anesia were already there with Keri.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" Keri said.

"What happened! Are you okay!"

"Fine except…they found something."

"What!" Dan couldn't stand the tension.

"The reason K.O.R.P.S. know when we break in!"

"How did she survive?!" The crime minister screamed at a guard.

"We still don't know sir…" The guard trailed off.

"Am I surrounded by idiots? Next time, shoot her! Don't hesitate, just shoot! You all know why she must die! Now make it happen!"

"Why!" Dan demanded.

"Tom, explain."

"So they found a device in her palm. It uses a frequency which is transmitted to external communications and then transmitted to the security measures in K.O.R.P.S. Basically they would be alerted when you came near to their base. But we removed it. But the question that remains is, who put it there?"

"Sir, may I ask why, she has to be killed?"

"Because if any part of the mastermind is still there she could know where all our bases are located. All our connections, everything! There is a 78% chance she will still have this information, but wether she knows it yet, we don't know!"

"Keri, are you sure no one has handed you anything out of the ordinary in the past few days!" Dan asked her.

"I'm…I don't remember.."

"Keri try and think!" Tom told her.

"Wait! The supply teacher! He handed me the rubber! It wasn't even mine."

"What did you do with it?"

"Threw it in the bin.."

"Frank…." Tom spoke into his communicator. Keri shook her head,

"I can't trust anyone!" Anesia rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"We have to get the girl here!" Someone suggested.

"No!" The crime minister disagreed. "We let them do their own thing, we will see her soon enough! But for now set up some problems. Non K.O.R.P.S. problems. But be ready. She could come any minute! Its time for operation B.C.B."

"Guys, Frank has got it!" Tom announced. A few seconds later they heard the doors of the lift opening and Frank rushed in. In a small plastic bag sat a normal mundane rubber.

"Is this it?" Frank asked Keri, who nodded. Tom took it and scanned it and then put an enlarged picture up on big screen.

"When she took it, tiny microscopic needles injected the device in. You only need to touch it for a moment for it to inject you. Luckily we have found Keri's and destroyed it!"

"So I guess we need to know who the supply teacher really was! If he really worked for K.O.R.P.S. or was tricked!" Anesia said.

"No!" Frank replied. "We have another mission. Lord Carrington is attending a ball later this evening. He has requested our security." Frank showed them a picture of a young man with dark hair.

"Wow!" Keri exclaimed.

"Wow what?" Tom asked.

"He's so good looking! Duh!" Keri said. Dan looked down at the floor.

"Jealous?" Tom whispered. Dan snorted.

"As if!"

"Well then Keri," Frank continued. "You will be pleased to know that you will be his dance patner." Keri screamed.

"Its so exciting!"

"Yeah I know!" Tom joined in sarcastically.

"What are we doing?" Anesia asked.

"You will all be positioned around the room. If there are any signs of kidnap attempts or anything else you will need to protect Lord Carrington. Got it?" Frank asked. Dan, Tom and Anesia nodded.

"Keri?" Frank asked.

"What?" Keri replied looking up from the computer where she had a page of dresses up. Frank rolled his eyes. It was going to be hard to get Keri to focus!

* * *

"Oh my god he is sooooo much more good looking than in the picture!" Exclaimed Keri.

"Look Keri try and focus!" Dan insisted.

"Okay, I know!" Keri walked across the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, sir, I am miss Summers!" The Lord's face split into a smile.

"You know, I was worried they would send some old, ugly women! I had no idea they would send someone so pretty!"

"Thank you, your lordship." It was all Keri could do to stop herself smiling.

"Please, call me Sebastian!"

As they started to dance Sebastian asked, "That man over there, the blond one, why does he look…jealous?"

"Oh, Dan! He…well…I…he is a close friend…he likes to protect me!"

"So I am not disrupting anything between you too?"

"No! He is not my type!"

"Who is?" Keri shrugged.

"You know I can hear every word you two exchange!" Dan spoke into Keri's ear piece disguised as an earring.

"Shut up Dan! Stop listening in!" Keri hissed.

"Like I'd care who was your type!" Dan replied.

"Just stop acting jealous!"

"Jealous! You've only known that idiot for a few minutes, yet you are nicer to him than you are to me! So sorry for acting so hurt!"

Keri bit her lip before looking over at Dan.

"Sorry could you excuse me for a moment sir?"

"Oh! Of course!" Keri smiled at Lord Carrington before walking toward Dan. He looked at her and then looked away.

"Dan? Can you just tell me what the matter is! Why are you acting so jealous! What is up with you!"

"I just don't want to see you fall in love with the wrong person!"

"Dan! I'm not in love with him! But if I act like I hate him it won't be that believable! Anyway, he's not my type!"  
"Then who is!" Keri shrugged.

"Just don't go and get married!" Dan insisted. Keri rolled her eyes.

"Agents mind on the mission!" Stella reminded them.

Keri walked back to Sebastian and soon they were talking.

Dan watched from the side of the ballroom. A man around his age walked over and stood next to Dan.

"She's pretty! Know if she has a boyfriend?"

"No, not yet anyway."

"Oh I see! Well in that case…"

"No! I didn't mean that! I meant that they seem close so, you know…"

"Jealous are we? Don't lie, I can tell!"

"Listen! Nothing has ever happened, is happening or is going to happen!"

"Question, are you Dan Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"Great, what you did, discovering K.O.R.P.S. and Hamish. I'd be surprised if miss Summers didn't feel the same way!"

"Sorry who are you?"

"Alec Jonas. MI59."

"MI59, Frank said a few of you would be helping!"

"Yeah, theres like five of us in it and we act as back up for these events. We don't do much but, its part of the job!" Dan nodded.

"Would you challenge me to a fight if I talked to Keri?" Alec asked. Dan shook his head and rolled his eyes, watching as Alec walked up and talked to Keri and Sebastian. After a few minutes Alec walked away to get a drink. Lord Carrington then whispered something to Keri who then laughed and together they walked out the ballroom. He led her to a balcony where Dan could watch discreetly. He did feel jealous. Keri had only know the man for an hour or so! But as he watched he saw him say something, Keri's smile vanish. She looked scared of Carrington. Dans breathing became heavy. He wanted to go over and punch him. He almost did until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alec?"

"We have had a tip off about a kidnap. Be ready! I need to warn them. Keep watch!" Alec walked up to the couple who were still glaring at one another. It was almost in slow motion. As Alec approached he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lord Carringtons head.

"I will shoot!"

However Keri moved her hand and grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back before slamming the man onto the ground. A few seconds later an MI9 swat team came running and took Alec away while Frank explained,

"A traitor, more and more are being discovered by the minute. In fact we believe no one in MI59 is on our side. I'm sorry your grace, we will have to escort you home!" The lord nodded before saying,

"May I have one word with Keri?"

"Quickly!" Frank said pulling Dan away.

"Listen, Keri, don't get any ideas!"

"What! What do you mean!"

"Forget this! It would never have worked." Sebastian walked away. Dan walked over to her,

"Do you want me to punch him?" Keri let out a small laugh before shaking her head.

"He's not worth it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'm over that idiot. He actually thought I liked him! What a dick!"

"Don't let him hear that!"

"I could call him something worse!"

"I know you can! Just don't!" Keri nodded.

"You need anything?" Dan asked her. She shook her head.

* * *

"Well done agents!" Frank said to everyone. "Good mission! The duke sends his thanks." Tom and Anesia followed Frank into the lift, but Dan, after seeing Keri, waited, quietly.

"Keri?" She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Look I'm sorry, for earlier. What I said. I didn't mean it!'

"Well I'm sorry to! You were just looking out for me!"

"So, are we forgiven?"

"Yep!"

There was silence for a moment before Dan said,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends what!" Dan took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I wasn't planning to put this up until Sunday but I checked earlier and I now have over one thousand views for this story! I never imagined getting more than twenty so I am soooooo grateful to everyone! Please keep reviewing as I love to read them! Enjoy this chapter!**

_"__Can I ask you something?"_

_"__You will anyway!" Dan took a deep breath,_

_"__Do you want to go on a date with me?" _

Keri stared at him. Anesia had been right! For once in her life Keri couldn't think of anything to say.

"Agents!" Frank walked out the lift. "Forgot my keys! Can't get home without them!" Dan and Keri looked away awkwardly before following him into the lift. Once they walked out the cupboard Frank walked off waving,

"Have a great weekend!" Once Frank was out of ear shot Keri said,

"So-"

"Look, its fine…if you don't want to. I need to…get home."

"I haven't actually answered your question."

"Okay…"

"So you actually like me?"

"Well, you are not that bad when you get to know you…And I guess you are pretty…"

"Well in that case, I guess you are alright, you can be annoying and bad tempered, but you can also be kind and funny, and you're kind of cute…So I guess..I'm free tomorrow!"

"Okay! How about I pick you up at five?"

"Five sounds good!" Keri replied. Dan nodded and then raised his hand in a wave before walking off. Keri watched as he walked round the corner. She then leant against the wall and sighed, before going down to HQ. When she was down there she slid down a pillar and started crying.

Anesia got home and changed out of her school uniform. She then started on her homework. She always did her homework on a Friday, before the weekend. But then her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said into it.

"Neish?" Keri sniffed.

"Keri? Whats the matter!"  
"I need advice!"  
"On what?"

"I can't tell you!"

"What kind of advice?"

"I can't tell you that either…I know thats not a lot to go on but.."

"Keri, thats nothing to go on! Look tell me whats wrong, where are you?"  
"At school.."

"Right, well I'll come to you now and we can sort this out!"

"No, I will be fine! I'm just being stupid..have a good weekend!"

Keri disconnected the call and sighed. Maybe she was just being stupid! But if anyone found out! She ran over to the computer and erased the part of cctv with her in. She then copied another part so it looked like she never came down at all. She slipped into the lift and sped up.

"Keri! Home at last!" Her dad called. She smiled as he ruffled her hair. She then walked into the kitchen where her mum was making dinner.

"Good day?" Her mum asked. Keri nodded and grabbed a biscuit.

"No! Your dinner is almost ready!" Keri sighed and put it back.

"Mum, I am going to meet some friends at five O'clock tomorrow, that okay?"

"Fine, don't be back too late, don't drink, talk to strange boys or do anything illegal! Understand!"

"Yes mum!" Keri sighed, wondering if Dan counted as strange…

Dan got home and sat on the sofa before staring into space.

"Are you alright love?" His mum asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah fine!" He replied happily.

"Everything good at school?"

"Great, couldn't be better! Why?"

"Just checking up! We don't seem to spend any time together anymore! Maybe we could do something tomorrow, go somewhere for dinner?"

"Yeah that would be…wait…sorry I'm busy tomorrow…Sorry I said I'd meet Keri…and Tom."

"Well I'm busy for the rest of the month, but I guess you'd rather spend time with your girlfriend than your own mother! Well when you are free, let me know so I can plan my life around yours!"

"What! Mum! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! Its a bit last minute! Maybe another time?" Dan trailed off as his mum walked out the room. He sat back and sighed. His mum had been getting angry at the littlest things lately. His brother walked in.

"Heard the argument! So you finally asked her out then?"

"What! No I-"

"Don't attempt to lie your way out of this! Its too obvious! Just let me know how you get on, alright!"

"Yeah whatever!" Dans brother clapped him on the shoulder.

"Stella, I have been thinking about us and…Stella, what happened when K.O.R.P.S. took over St. Hearts, lets not forget it…Stella, do you want to give us another try?" Frank practiced in the mirror.

"Lets just do this!" He breathed out and in and pressed call.

"Frank?"

"Stella. I know its late…"

"Yes Frank, can you make it quick?" Stella asked kindly. Frank nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Stella, do you want to give 'us' another try?"

**Did you like this one? Please review letting me know! Also, what should the first line of the next chapter be? Rules: It has to be Stella responding, saying something and it has to be in by Saturday (13th September) by Ten O'clock PM (In Britain) and no later, I will be writing the response then and there! You can write as many as you want but make them serious and in character but preferably not hundreds! One idea per review (It will get complicated) and if you want you can then write the next line, however it may not be included! The winner gets a mention, so if you write MI High fanfic this is a great opportunity to gain more views! I will read everyones, good luck! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hope everyone is having a great weekend! Congratulations to Sarah who came up with the first line, despite it being so simple I liked the way I could build on it! Thank you to anyone who came up with an idea, they were all really good! In the end it was a close call between Sarah and Charlotte. Enjoy this chapter!**

_"__Stella. I know its late…"  
_

_"Yes Frank, can you make it quick?" Stella asked kindly. Frank nodded, taking a deep breath._

_"__Stella, do you want to give 'us' another try?"_

"Frank?" Stella asked.

"I..I..understand…Its late…I'd better go." Frank cut her off and put his head in his hands. He lifted his head up when he heard his phone ring. It was Stella. He didn't want to answer, but knew he had too.

"Yes." She said before hanging up. He stared open mouthed at the phone.

* * *

Keri applied a final touch of make-up, before hearing her phone beep,

_I'll be at yours in 5 _It was from Dan.

_Okay I will meet u at the gate_

She slipped her phone into her pocket and then put a bit of money in as well. She pulled on her jacket and shoes and walked down the stairs.

"You're looking very nice!" Her mum complemented her.

"Thanks?" Keri replied. "So I'll be back by eleven?"

"Yep, remember no alcohol!"  
"I know!"

"See you later! Oh! Wait! Take keys, we might be asleep!" Her mum handed her some keys before waving at her as she walked down the drive.

Dan was leaning against the gate post. He smiled at her as he offered his hand. She couldn't stop herself smiling as she took it. They walked down the road, hand in hand, smiling, talking, laughing.

"So, cinema?" Dan asked.

"So you didn't take any advice from Franks website and go to some weird paris boat ride place?"

"Nope! But you never know, maybe another time!"

They arrived at the cinema and looked at the films on. They chose a newly released 15 and after security looking closely at them they sat down, watching adverts about toilet rolls and holidays to places they had never heard of. Suddenly Keri squealed and jumped onto the floor.

"Keri?"

"Dan, its Anesia! Over there! She'll recognise my hair!"

Dan watched as Anesia walked up to the third row and sat in the corner. Luckily Keri and Dan were sitting on the back row by the wall. Keri glanced down and saw she was too busy chatting to friends to notice her. She sat back on the seat and looked at Dan.

"If she sees us!"

"Its dark in here, and really busy. Just keep your head down!" She smiled at him.

"Anesia told me about yesterday, when you called her…" Dan said.

"She did?" Keri asked. Dan nodded and took her hand. "You can tell me, if you want. I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Keri studied Dan carefully, she then took a deep breath.

"Well, after you asked me, I kind of got hopeful, thinking this could work. And then I realised, it would be really hard to keep this a secret. I remembered what was at stake. And panicked." She looked up at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"No one has to know!" They stayed there until they heard the music to indicate the beginning of the film. Keri sat back. Dan sat back. They both watched.

* * *

Monday morning, Keri woke up smiling. After the film Dan had walked her home. They had hugged by the gate, before she went inside. Today she curled her hair, spent longer than normal on make-up and put on brand new washed uniform. She arrived at the school gates and saw Dan on the other side of the playground. She walked up to him and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled. Tom looked at them both and faked being sick.

"Seriously, get a room!"

"What!" Keri demanded.

"You two! All gooey eyed at each other! Its gross!"

"You think I like Dan! I would never go out with him, not even if you payed me!"

Tom was about to make an offer but Frank ran over.

"Have any of you heard from Anesia?" Keri shook her head,

"Why?"

"She hasn't answered her phone all weekend and her communicator has been signalling to her since Saturday night, with no reply!" Dan and Keri glanced at each other.

"What did she do at the weekend?" Keri asked.

"She said she was going to the cinema with friends.." Tom replied.

"Maybe she was kidnapped!" Dan suggested.

"Well I'll ask her aunt! She may know something!" Frank was about to walk off when Dan placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Um..Frank..I am not sure Mrs King will tell the caretaker about where her niece is. Just wait a bit and then we can always ask at the end of the day, yeah?" Frank nodded, before walking away whistling.

"£10,000?" Tom asked.

"What?" Keri replied.

"Would you go out with him for £10,000?"

"No!"

The three spies walked inside.

"£100,000?"

"No!"

The spies sat down.

"1 million?"

"Tom, I have a specific taste!"

"Is this the part where you admit your love to me!" Tom joked. Keri smiled at him sarcastically. Mrs King started calling out the register.

"Anesia Jones. Anesia Jones? Does anyone know where Anesia is?" Keri shook her head looking around. Mrs King sighed as she marked Anesia as ill.

"Hey, Keri. Don't worry, she's probably just ill!" Dan reassured her.

"So Anesia was last sighted by her house, on CCTV. No one has seen or heard anything since!" Stella asked Frank.

"No, her mum believes Anesia is round her aunts, her aunt believes she is at home…"

"So, let me try again! You move the decimal point to create a number, no lower than one yet no higher than ten,counting the number of places it moves. It becomes that number, times ten, to the power of the number of spaces the decimal point moved! Any questions? No, good!" Mrs King said, ignoring Roly's hand.

"Daniel is the answer!" She asked.

"Umm…I don't understanding what you mean…" Dan said politely.

"What part of my teaching are you complaining about? Hm?"

"Well I get standard form, just not what question you are asking Miss. You never asked me a question…" Dan replied. Keri, despite hating Mrs King, felt sorry for her. She had no idea where her niece was!

"Oh..right…okay…three thousand in standard form please."

"Three times ten to the power of three." Dan replied without thinking.

"Good…Seventy three thousand?"

"Seven point three times ten, to the power of three." Mrs King studied Dan.

"Maybe there is a brain in there!" Dan looked hurt. They felt their pencils flashing. Mrs King walked over to the board so the spys took the opportunity to walk out.

* * *

"Frank have you found Anesia yet?" Keri asked.

"No, but we have reason to believe she was kidnapped. Dan, Keri get over to her house and look for clues or evidence. Tom stay here and trace CCTV around her house." Frank instructed.

Dan and Keri walked into the lift and the doors closed.

* * *

Dan and Keri had used a spare key to get into Anesia's house and were looking around her room.

"Hey Dan, look at this!" Keri held up a letter. It was adressed to MI9.

"Frank!" Dan exclaimed.

"Do we open it?" Keri asked. Frank considered his options, the way he had been trained to do.

"Okay, be careful!" Dan pulled on the flap and pulled out a piece of paper. In newspaper style cut outs it said: tHE crIme MINisTer fOr The GIrL.

**I hope everyone enjoyed that! I will be uploading next on Sunday! Also I may be putting a new story up soon, possibly today. It will be MI High but thats all I will say!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Hope you are having a great weekend! My new story 'What If They Weren't Spies' went up last weekend and is about Dan, Tom, Keri and Anesia if they were not spies. There are some similarities to the TV show and Frank is also in it. There will be lots of Deri in it. Please check it out! Also I have created an Instagram account for notifications and cute pictures and fangirl moments, so please have a look its called bluemoonsandderi. Enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will be up by Sunday next week!**

_Dan pulled on the flap and pulled out a piece of paper. In newspaper style cut outs it said: tHE crIme MINisTer fOr The GIrL._

Keri shook head.

"Frank?"

"Agents come back to base, now!" With one last look around the bedroom, Keri followed Dan out the room.

With Tom out of earshot, Frank and Stella discussed what to do,

"Frank, we don't do blackmail!"

"But Stella, she's too young! We can't risk her getting hurt!"

"I know that, but giving back the crime minister is not an option!"

"Stella, they will one by one kidnap this team until we give in! And if we don't they will start to kill them one by one until we give in! We are trapped in a corner with one solution!" Stella was about to argue back when the lift opened.

"So, are getting Anesia back or what!" Keri demanded.

"No Keri. We don't do blackmail. Until we come up with another solution we keep the crime minister." Stella replied.

"But Stella-" Keri gasped.

"Keri the crime minister is too dangerous to just give back! Besides, the PM would never allow it!"

"Stella, are you really just giving up!" Keri shouted.

"Keri! I am in charge at the moment and I say we think of another option! Not give up! But not give in either!"

"But-" Keri started to protest before Dan pulled her to the side.

"Keri, we will do everything we can to get her back, but Stella knows what she's doing, trust her." Keri nodded sadly.

"Guys!" Tom exclaimed. "I worked something out!"

"What!" Frank ran over.

"Okay, so your not going to like this!" He turned to Keri.

"The mastermind could still be in your brain…"

"What…I don't understand!" She breathed.

"Well, they think parts of him could still be in you, memories, not enough to bring him back, but if you remembered some then…thats why they want to kill her!"

"What!" Dan shouted.

"Its great!" Keri said.

"No, Keri, they want to kill you!" Dan reminded her.

"But if I remember where their base is then we could get Anesia back!"

"No Keri! We need to keep you safe!" Dan argued.

"I agree with Keri." Stella said.

"What, Stella!" Frank said.

"Me too." Agreed Tom. "It will come back anyway, slowly. But we can help it. And it could be our only hope of getting Anesia back, Frank?"

"I'm outnumbered, but if its safe…"

"Thats that then! Tom how do I remember?" Keri asked.

"I did not agree to this!" Dan pointed out.

"I don't know, maybe jog your memory?" Tom suggested.

"Do you have CCTV of the day when I almost lost my brain?"

"I still don't think this is a good idea!" Dan mumbled.

"Of course! Maybe the masterminds memories, seeing its past form may be tricked into thinking it is in its former owner and present it self!"

"Yes…and if we recreate the day then-"

"Can we think for a moment! This is K.O.R.P.S! They're dangerous!" Dan almost shouted. Stella, who was getting bored of Dan's comments said,

"If you don't agree, go back to lessons!" Dan walked off into the lift. As he turned around, he caught Keri's eye, she looked away. He sighed as the doors closed.

Keri watched Dan walk into the lift. She felt bad, he had been looking out for her! As she looked at him, he caught her eye. Quickly she turned away.

"Okay, got the footage! Keri try and remember all the emotions you were feeling on the day." Tom showed a blurry video of Keri and Dan fighting. Keri shook her head.

"Keri focus on that point!" Stella urged. Keri nodded, trying. But all she could remember was pain. It tore through her like a tsunami through a town. She felt her eyes open,

"Keri, concentrate!" Stella yelled. But all Keri could remember, feel, see, hear was pain. It wasn't stopping.

"Its not the right emotion!" She opened her eyes. Stella glared, Frank looked away and Tom smiled reassuringly.

"Keri, you need to remember!" Stella told her sternly.

"I can't!" She ran off into the lift.

* * *

As she walked out of the cupboard she slid down the wall and sat, small, with her head in her hands. The pain hadn't left. She heard someone sit down next to her. She knew who it was without looking up. She felt his arm go around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Looking up she saw Dan's worried face.

"Just Stella." She told him.

"Look, Keri, you don't have to do this, I'm not saying this because I don't want you to, I'm saying this because you shouldn't push yourself."

"Try telling that to Stella!" Dan laughed. He stood up, helping Keri.

"Maths?" He asked. Keri glanced at the lift.

"Maths!" She agreed.

* * *

"Stella, she felt too pressured!" Frank argued.

"She needs to remember!"

"Tom could have got it wrong!"

"Well we will never know now!"

"Tom, go to class." Frank demanded.

"Frank, this is our only chance!"

"Well I don't agree with it any more! And by the way, tonights off!" Frank stormed off into the lift. Stella collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

"Okay everyone, quiet please! Settle down!" Waving his hands about, Mr Flatly made the class quiet. "Everyone, we have a new student today! Please welcome, Ben Cromeby!" A tall, good looking teen walked into the room. Normally Keri couldn't take her eyes off people like him, but today she barely glanced at him as he walked past. This seemed to make Dan smile. A few minutes later, however, she felt a pain in the back of her head. She whipped around to see a rubber on the floor and Ben grinning. He was sitting a few seats away.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Theres a party at mine tonight, wanna come? Theres gonna be a DJ, drinks." She studied him for a moment before saying,

"Can my friends come?" She indicated Dan and Tom. Ben shook his head.

"I think it would be better if you didn't have any distractions!" He winked.

"Well in that case, no!" Keri turned her back on him.

"What did he want?" Tom asked.

"Couldn't do his work, wanted my answers!"

* * *

Stella sat in HQ, doing whatever she could think of to take her mind off Frank. The PM had rejected the idea of blackmail, Keri's plan hadn't worked. She didn't know what to do! She looked up as the doors of the lift opened. Dan walked in looking down at something, but stopped short when he saw Stella.

"I..I need to be somewhere!" He turned around quickly.

"Wait, Dan." Stella said. He turned around slowly. She continued,

"Look, earlier, I..I shouldn't of got angry! You were just protecting Keri." There was an awkward silence. Dan nodded before walking back into the lift.

"Dan, Frank will be calling you in a minute, I'm just about to leave, you may as well stay. But can you tell Keri I'm sorry?" Dan nodded as Stella walked away. He sat down, contemplating life until Frank, Keri and Tom walked in.

"We think we have a lead on Anesia. A plain black van drove near her house. And later was filmed driving into an unmarked warehouse. We have no other leads so we need you to walk nearby, dropping and planting bugs. Go in your uniform, don't get caught!" Frank handed over small boxes.

"Okay, we are a ten minute walk away from the ware house! We can get there, plant the bugs and get back here in half an hour." Tom told them as they walked through the corridor.

"Stop, where are you three off to?" Mr Flatly asked them.

"Um, we, well.." Keri trailed off.

"Doctors appointment!" Tom said quickly.

"All of you?" Mr Flatly said.

"Yeah we got a three for two?" Tom replied.

"First the dentist and now doctors! Who knew there were so many offers!" Mr Flatly walked away.

* * *

"Okay agents, quick, plant the bugs, leave!"  
Keri walked down the pavement chewing gum. As she got near the wall to the warehouse she took it out her mouth and stuck it to the wall. Dan then started walking and when he got nearby he got out his phone, pretending to show her something, but really he was scanning the area. They then walked away.

Tom came next, eating from a packet off crisps. He then dropped them on the floor and the listening device rolled out. He smiled to himself turning around the way he came. He turned face to face with a man in a suit.

Tom tried to run but the man grabbed his arm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Bit of a shorter one today! But a nice long one ****tomorrow! Please review if you enjoy!**

_Tom came next, eating from a packet off crisps. He then dropped them on the floor and the listening device rolled out. He smiled to himself turning around the way he came. He turned face to face with a man in a suit._

_Tom tried to run but the man grabbed his arm._

Tom tried to remember his training, how to fight. But his mind went blank. He looked around for Dan but he wasn't there! He braced himself, looking round. The man said,

"You do know littering is wrong. Pick it up!" The man let go of Toms arm and pointed at the ground. Slowly, not taking his eyes off the man, he bent down and picked up the empty crisps packet.

"Put it in the bin!" The man told him. Tom did as he was told.

"See, wasn't that hard was it!" The man walked off and Tom let out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

"So Frank, is Anesia in there or what!" Keri asked, impatiently.

"Keri we are still securing the signal! Patience!" Frank said sternly.

"So how long do we have to wait!" Keri whined. Frank shrugged.

"I'll call if I get anywhere."

The three spies walked into the lift,

"Wait, Dan!" Frank called.

"Yeah?" Dan asked walking out.

"Listen, I know you and Keri are close."

"Not this again!"

"I've heard rumours, I'm not saying I believe them-"

"Frank leave it! You can't control me!"

"Dan I am warning you! Anything happens, you will be suspended!"

"Frank, just leave it!" Dan stormed out.

* * *

"We've told you, tell us where she is, and you shall live!" The crime minister screamed.

"Where who is!" Anesia cried.

"Don't play innocent with me girl! Where is she!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"The old crime minister, stupid!"

"You do realise, if you get her back, you won't be in the top position!"

"You think I will release you with that theory! Now, which of your little spy friends shall we hurt first?"

* * *

"So, if we add copper sulphate to, to um…. this purple one, it should make a sort of toothpaste!" Mr Flatly picked up some of the small crystal like substance and poured it into a test tube of purple liquid. Suddenly the mix bubbled out the container and over the bench. It reached the floor and didn't stop.

"Toothpaste?" Tom said, confused. The class was laughing as the bench was stained purple.

"Yes, yes! Alright! Settle down!" Mr Flatly tried to control the class.

"Man, that is well wicked, init!" Lady J laughed.

"Silence!" Mrs King walked in. "Mr Flatly, what have I said about you and chemistry?"

"Don't use a bunsen burner? No wait, that was after the accident with Molly, it was the firefighters who told me that. Poor Molly, never was the same again!"

"I told you, not to try any experiment,without my permission!"

"Ahhh, yes! I remember now!"

"Good! Now clean this up!"

* * *

"Um, Keri. Can I talk to you?" Dan asked nervously.

"Okay, I was just going to see Frank, see if he has found Anesia."

"Um, well, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Its about, us…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is, chapter 14! ****Review**** if you enjoyed!**

_"__Um, Keri. Can I talk to you?" Dan asked nervously._

_"__Okay, I was just going to see Frank, see if he has found Anesia."  
_

_"Um, well, I need to tell you something."_

_"__What?"  
_

_"Its about, us…"_

"Dan?"

"I think..do you want to make it official?"

"Like, tell people?"

"No, just so its not awkward and," Dan took a deep breath, "Keri, would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

"So what have you found?" Frank asked Tom.

"Well, not much really! From Dans scans, it looks like a plain old warehouse. From Keri's gum intercepter I have seen a lot of uses of the internet, from the houses opposite. And my listening devise…Someone stood on it…." He trailed off.

"So we have nothing?" Frank asked.

"No…we have nothing."

"Right, I'm calling Stella. Lets see if the crime minister knows anything!"

"But Frank, she's dangerous!"

"Only if you let her be!"

"But she won't talk!"

"Yet."

* * *

"I..you..um, okay, why not?"

"Great, I'll see you later." Dan walked off. Keri couldn't keep herself from smiling.

She didn't stop smiling, until she walked into HQ.

"Whats happening?" She asked.

"Listen, Keri, don't freak out! We are going to talk to the crime minister!" Tom told her.

"What! Tom, we can't! She like a total phsyco!"

"Told you she'd say that!"

"Look, Keri, its the only plan we have, okay!" Frank said.

"Fine, whatever!"

"Good, meet us here, tonight. Seven o'clock."

* * *

"Right, I have popcorn, films and this stuff which is supposed to make you stay awake longer!"

"We're interrogating the crime minister keri, not having a girly sleepover!" Tom pointed out.

"On second thoughts we might needs those, stay awake things, wheres Dan?"Tom said as Keri through him a small bottle of pills before walking over to the big screen.

"Keri, are you sure these are, safe?"

"Well obviously! They are like, safer than you with a hoover!"

"Thanks, I think.." They heard the lift and a frustrated Dan walked out and said,

"Seriously Frank! I don't want to be here!"

"Your lucky he didn't hear that!" Tom walked over.

"I don't give a s-"

"Your really lucky he didn't hear that!" Keri finished as Tom covered Dans mouth.

"So when can I tell him how much I really don't want to be here!" Dan asked.

"About now." Frank answered, coming out from the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Keri asked, worried. Frank ignored the question and carried on by saying,

"In two hours over three hundred guards will surround the school and the crime minister will be taken down here for questioning, due to the fact that is the safest space."

"So that leaves two hours of sleeping?" Dan asked.

"No, it leaves two hours of moving all the important things out!"

* * *

"Ahhh, K.3.R.1, how nice to see you again." The crime minister smiled, coldly.

"How many times, its Keri!"

"As you wish, Keri! And here we have the hacking genius, shame MI9 got there first, eh? And Daniel Morgan, despite being in jail I heard all about how you risked everything to save, Keri. Finally, Frank London. You see children, Frank and I go very far back."

"We know, he fought you when Zoe was around!" Tom said.

"Yes, but we go back further than that!"

"Don't listen. Its all mind games!" Frank argued.

"So, why am I here?"

"We think you have valuable information we could use to get a young agent back. Care to share?"

Frank explained.

"We don't give into threats." Dan added.

"And we could give you things, upgrade your cell?" Tom added.

"Hmmm, well a bigger room would be nice. I'll trade for the location of my base!" The crime minister scoffed. The agents looked at one another.

"But I guess, there is one thing I could do with. Or rather, be allowed to do. I'm guessing you still have the general?"  
"What is it that you want!" Frank shouted. The crime minister studied him before saying,

"To speak with the one you feared once. To ask them one question. For that, the girl is yours. Easy, simple. And before you ask why, the answer is because I have needed to know this for years. So my bargain is simple. I want to speak to the grand master."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I haven't updated for ages, but I kind of have an excuse! There are only five chapters left in Blend Out so I want to make them good and long! I am also working on a special Halloween story! So look out for that! So enjoy this chapter!**

_"__What is it that you want!" Frank shouted. The crime minister studied him before saying,_

_"__To speak with the one you feared once. To ask them one question. For that, the girl is yours. Easy, simple. And before you ask why, the answer is because I have needed to know this for years. So my bargain is simple. I want to speak to the grand master."_

Tom gasped, Dan shook his head, Frank stood there, furious, while Keri looked confused. The crime minister smiled and said,

"Forgotten about him?"

"No, but what exactly would you want to ask him?" Frank replied.

"You'll see, once you attack the warehouse on Aven road, making sure to avoid the cameras at the front, using the side entrance, the code to which is 8h3v, then you will find out! I have made deals with MI9 before! And as much as I hate to admit it, you really do stick to your promises!"

"Did you get all that?" Frank spoke into his phone.

"Yes sir, how many agents needed?"

"46 at the least, outnumbering K.O.R.P.S. two to one." The crime minister said, admiring her nails.

"50 will do.." Frank said. He put his phone away before replying,

"Swat team is moving in, I'm off to get the grand master, don't let her escape!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on!" The crime minister laughed. Frank smiled sarcastically before walking into the lift.

"Soooo…" Tom began.

"So K.3.R.1, tell me, how is life?" The crime minister interrupted.

"Hey, just because we have compromised and made a deal doesn't mean we are gonna chat like friends!" Dan shouted. The crime minister laughed.

"Defending her, again! Anyone would begin to think something was happening between you two!"

"As I keep trying to point out!" Tom muttered. There was silence again before a phone went off.

"Yep, right, hold on! Crime minister, seems its more heavily guarded than expected." Tom explained.

"Right, tell them to explain the situa-just put it on speaker! Where are you!" She demanded.

"You alright?" Dan whispered to Keri.

"Why is she helping?"

"She obviously wants to talk to the grand master more than we thought!"

"Who even is he!"

"I'll get Frank to explain later!"

"Okay, the code? 6325!" The crime minister continued.

"I don't like this!" Keri said.

"Me neither. But we have to try and get Anesia back!"

"MI9! Nobody move!" Anesia watched as ten agents ran in.

"Its her!" Someone else shouted. However to Anesia, it was all just a blur.

"Agent Jones? Agent Jones! Hello! Agent Jones!" It was all too much. She fell to the floor.

"What!" Tom said into his phone.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Its Anesia!" He replied.

"Whats the matter? Can't they find her!" Keri panicked.

"Well, they found her. But her heart was barley beating…She's been taken to a special care unit. We haven't heard more…" Tom trailed off. Then the lift doors opened.

"Hello? Hello? Where am I! Can I see the general soon!" The voice chilled the room as the grand master, blindfolded, entered the room.

"We are not answering any questions so you may as well stop now! There is, however, someone who would like to talk to you!" Dan said, tensely.

"And who might that be?" The grand master asked before Frank took his blindfold off. The grand masters face froze in fear.

"Cr..Cri..Crime…Crime minister…" He stuttered.

"Do you still have it?" She asked.

"I..I.."

"DO YOU STILL HAVE IT!" The crime ministers face was filled with fear.

"Yes. Do you really think I would have lost it, after all this time?" The crime minister didn't reply, instead she said,

"I'm done, take him away." Frank sighed before going back into the lift. As soon as the doors closed Dan asked,

"So what was that about?"

"Hey, just because we have compromised and made a deal doesn't mean we are gonna chat like friends!" The crime minister mocked. Tom shook his head.

"Just take her away!" He signalled to a guard.

"Well then, goodbye! Until the next time, K.3.R.1!"

"Ignore her Keri, she's just trying to scare you!" Dan said.

"Or am I?" The crime minister said as she was led away.

* * *

"So the Spanish armada was a fleet of 130 ships.." Keri tuned out, staring out the window. Suddenly a piece of scrunched up paper hit her desk. She picked it up, cautiously, opening it.

_wanna come round mine later? _

Ben. She turned around to see him grinning at her. She replied,

_no I'm busy_

She handed it to the person next to her who handed it back. Dan looked over, she smiled at him, but he looked away, not returning it. Another note was handed over.

_Another time? _

She couldn't get rid of him!

_you wish! _

She was about to pass it back when Tom, from behind, leaned forward and whispered,

"I'm no girl expert, but it may look like your flirting!"

"Well what should I say then, Romeo?"

"Get Dan to sort him out!"

"What should I say!"

"Just tell him to go away!"

_Just go away!_

* * *

"Dan, what is the matter?!" Keri walked up to him as the last bell went. He had been avoiding her all day.

"Nothing!"

"So why are you avoiding me!" He took a deep breath,

"Oh I don't know, maybe you passing notes to the new kid all lesson!"

"Dan, I don't even like him, no wait, I HATE him!"

"Yeah right! See you tomorrow." Dan walked off.

"Wait, Dan! Let me explain!"

"Keri, you wanted to know about the Grand Master? I've got the file downstairs!" Frank said, behind her.

"Fine, will it take long?"

"No, you can take it home. They're in a filing cabinet. Section 4y7. Its pretty easy to find! I'll be down in a moment, oh and you only need the one marked crime and background! The rest are classified! I've just got to make a call!"

"4y5, 4y6, 4y7! Grand master…crime and background!" Keri took out the file but accidentally pulled out another one, which clattered to the floor, a photo slipped out. A photo of three teenagers with medals. Underneath a caption read: Blane Wittaker, Daisy Millar and Rose Gupter succeeded in arresting the grand master for the third time ever.

Despite Frank telling her not to, Keri rummaged through the file which was marked arrests. She stopped, however, when she saw a picture of Dan, Tom, Anesia and… who was that? On the back of the photo it had details. Her name was Zoe. Replacing the file, she found the agents files. Flicking to the Z's she took the girls out. She almost dropped it! Sisters! Why had no one ever told her! She skimmed through. Not much. Missons, backgrounds, relationships! Reading this section, again, she almost dropped the paper. Her and Dan! She couldn't believe it! It wasn't that bigger relationship, but still! Hearing the lift, she quickly put it back. She could ask about her another day!

"I've got it Frank!" She said.

"Keri, I've just had a call, from the hospital…Its Anesia…"


End file.
